


A monster like me

by littlequeen1



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dark Past, I don't want to give any clues but there is sex I have to warn you, Love, M/M, Secrets, Traumatic Experience, alternative universe, sadness and happiness, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequeen1/pseuds/littlequeen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isco is a successful lawyer with a well hidden secret. James just graduated from the University and moves in Madrid to work for Isco. James has his secret too. Two young men from different countries but may have they met before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Well, I supposed to post this story almost a month ago but I am too busy this period. I wanted to update this fic all in once but I am "old fashioned" and I wrote it down in a notebook, so I have to pass it on my computer and bla, bla, bla... Not enough time and of course I am too talkative.... Okay I Stop!  
> English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though.  
> I think it worths to read it. Enjoy it :-)

Things that happen stab our life forever. Our past is responsible for the person we are. Our personality develops on the ruins of our innocence. Some people have a heart of child until they die. Some people are born guilty and others wish to be either innocent or guilty. Cause those people don't know who they are. Somebody may has taken their childhood. But whoever this person was, he didn't manage to make them a monster like him...

_

James is a graduate student of law. He just got his degree. He was the best student of his University where he was studying in and thanks to a competition, he found a job right after he finished his studies there. James will be working for a successful lawyer this time next week. Of course, everything has its consistences. He has to move from Colombia to Madrid. Madrid is a beautiful place to live. He visited this city seven years ago. But the memories! He wants to forget. He must forget. Maybe i he create happy moments this time he'll forget. It's hard to just overtook a crime, a cruel mistreatment like that but he is optimistic. He must be.

'So, here I am', James thought and took a breath. He unlocked the door of his new apartment. It was small. James didn't waste other time. After three hours, he transformed it into a lovely place to live. Everything was colourful. The walls, the furniture, even his clothes he had still in his suitcase. James was too tired to unpack them. It makes sense. When you are in an aeroplane for hours and then you decide to remake a house! Classic stubborn James.

'Hmm', James comforted his head on the pillow a bit better, so that the sun wouldn't wake him up. 'The sun. Fuck. My first day in my new job'. James woke up immediately. He brushed his teeth, tried to find the blue black suit he had decided to wear, his white shirt and the dark blue tie his father had bought him for this special day. He wanted to be perfect.

Fortunately, the bus arrived in time despite the traffic. Everything went due to the plan. He arrived at his workplace. A huge skyscraper in the centre of the city. He took the elevator. When he quitted he looked for his boss' office. The floor wad full of lawyers' offices. Eventually, he found the name at the door bell. He knocked and the door opened.  
\- Hello? How can I help you?, the secretary asked him. She was a young woman with a warm smile.  
\- I...I am the newcomer. I'm James Rodriguez.  
\- Oh, right. Of course. Welcome here Mr Rodriguez. Mr Alarćon is waiting for you. First door. Right, she pointed to a black door.

James walked slowly. He was nervous. He knew absolutely nothing about his new boss. Only that he is the youngest lawyer of Spain with such a success. He knocked three times.  
\- Come in, a young male voice answered. James entered the room hesitated.  
\- Hello Sir. I am James Rodriguez The student of Colombia who won that competition, he introduced himself.  
\- I know. I am Fransisco Alarćon. Please, sit down there. The Spaniard pointed to the black chair.  
'Fransisco is really young', James thought. He must have been under 30. He was handsome.He had a dark beauty. Something evil. Fransisco didn't smile when James opened the door and a minute his expression became even darker for an inexplicable reason.

-....And that's how I decided to study law, James explained to his new boss but he wasn't really paing attention. Just staring to him.  
\- Um, yeah. I'm sure you'll do great. Your desk is right behind you. I thought that it would be better for you to work in the same room as me. You can learn more in this way.  
\- It's my honour. Thank you very much, James stood up and directed to his desk when he noticed a photo of Fransisco on the wall. He felt like somebody was putting a knife into his heart for some reason. Strange. It was just a fucking photo of his boss when he was younger.

At the end of the day, Fransisco approached James for the first time. He was cold and direct. Friendly but cold.  
\- So, how was your day? James? Can I call you James?  
\- Yes, of course Mr Alarćon. It was good.  
\- If you need any advice you can ask me or Daniella, the secretary.  
\- Okay, I will. Good night, James was ready to leave when his mind forced his mouth to he ask something weird. Weird 'cause this was for sure the first time he met his boss.  
\- Mr Alarćon? Have we ever met before?  
\- No! I mean, I've never been in Colombia and here in Madrid we wouldn't ever be in the same cycles.  
\- Of course not. I don't know why I even ask. It's not like your face reminds me of anybody, James felt stupid.  
\- I'll.see you tomorrow. Lock the door. These keys are for you, Fransisco threw to him a pair of keys and ran quickly. 'That was odd', James considered.

Fransisco went quickly to his expensive black car. He sat on the driver seat and took his time before starting to drive. 'Bless God. This day came to an end', he thought. The boy. He couldn't be. No. What was that? James mustn't find out the secret. Fransisco was panicked. He had started a new life after what had happened before seven years. It was nothing else but past. And now, James happens. Life plays games. Or...maybe it's a second chance. Who knows?

_

The first two months in Madrid were great for James. Hopefully, his neighbours were really friendly and helpful. They helped him to adjust in Spain. James was pleasant with his job too. Fransisco remained cold with him in a personal level but he helped him as a collogue. James became soon Fransisco's right hand and he gained some experience and advice. James was following him in every trial and it didn't take a long time to understand why Fransisco is considered as a successful lawyer. Soon, his boss' became his idol. James had decided that he wanted to be like Fransisco.

_

After an exhausting day with a lot of work, James decided to discover the night life of Madrid. He used to be the type who parties hard when he was a teen but this guy doesn't exist anymore. Actually, this is why he became such a good student. He focused on his homework in high school and here he is now! But tonight, he needs a drink. James had only one friend in the Spanish capital, Dani, but he was out of the city this night. So, he was all alone. He passed through the door of a rock bar with alternative music. Not really his taste in music but it sounded good. Lonely. As he was. He ordered a glass of whisky with ice. The place was a bit depressing. James forced himself to leave before he finishes his drink when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

\- You leave so early?  
\- Mr Alarcón! I hadn't seen you.  
\- I just arrived, Fransisco said and ordered the same as James.  
\- I am not the type who drinks. So, yes I'm going.  
\- No wait! Please, James, make me some company.  
\- Okay. I will, James felt awkward. He've never had a chat with his boss except from job issues. They were both silent until he found the courage to speak . James hasn't ever admitted but he is kind of nervous when he is around his boss.  
\- So, do you often hang out here, Mr Alarcón?  
\- Yeah, I like it. It's not too crowded. And, please, we aren't in the office. I'm only five years older than you. Call me Isco.  
\- Isco, James repeated. He liked it.

Isco was such a mysterious and interesting man. He was so talkative when he was talking about law or politics but he didn't ever talk about himself. Isco took a sip and James wanted to ask him about his life but he couldn't. The words were stuck on his throat. He was just scanning the other man. ' Isco is good-looking', he found himself thinking once again. What James found the most attractive characteristic of Isco was his brown eyes. Eyes which hide lot of secrets.

\- Isco?  
\- What?  
\- Tell me something about you?, James found eventually the courage and asked. He couldn't explain why he was anxious around this man.  
\- Me? I don't usually talk about me. Well, I don't know. What do you want to learn?  
\- Hmm. What about your worst memory?, Isco got frozen. He wasn't expecting this question.  
\- Why do you ask about my worst memory?, Isco said with lower voice.  
\- I don't know. Perhaps cuz I have a lot of bad memories.  
\- Ok then. Once I had a fish. It died.  
\- This is your worst memory?, James doubted.  
\- No. This is the worst moment I want to remember.  
\- But I asked....  
\- And I answered!, Isco yelled to James.  
\- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that stupidness, James left some money and ran but Isco followed him. It was raining outside. James was walking fast to reach his car.

\- James! James!, Isco shouted to him and James turned his body to face the other man.  
\- James I...I was rude. Sorry. I lost my self control. I promise I won't lose my control with you again. I won't hurt you again.  
\- Hey, it's ok. It was a difficult day in work. Don't apologize. And I didn't get hurt because you shouted on me. Relax, it's alright, James smiled and grabbed Isco's shoulders with his hands.  
\- I'll see you tomorrow, Isco said and took a step back when James touched him. He left in hurry.

James was thinking all night what had happen in the bar. He couldn't sleep. The world seems confused when he is with Isco. This guy looks untouchable and dark but James feels that he wants to learn more about him. And he swears he has something familiar. The strange part is that he finds familiar Isco's dark side.

_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! 
> 
> Let's see what the title means. Maybe it can help you to understand more things.   
> " A monster like me " is the title of the song that represented Norway at the European Song Contest earlier this year. If you don't know it, you could check it out. It's a really great song (duet)! And my inspiration for this fic, of course.   
> Here are the lyrics :  
> "Honey, I'm telling the truth   
> I did something terrible in my early youth   
> My mind went blank, I lost control   
> I was just a little boy, I did not know   
> I better let you go... 
> 
> To find the prince you thought you found in me   
> I better set you free and give you up   
> Just wave and say goodbye and let you live   
> Without a monster like me   
> Honey, what am I to you   
> Now I have pulled the trigger on this awful truth   
> Oh hold me now, cause I'm burning up   
> Sing me something beautiful, just make it stop   
> I better let you go... 
> 
> To find the prince you thought you found in me   
> I better set you free and give you up   
> Just wave and say goodbye and let you live   
> Without a monster like me"
> 
> Well, the lyrics don't explain what happens in this story but they can help you to your theories.   
> English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Enjoy it :-)

-....that's what the victim supports. But the witness says that the man who stole the motorbike was blonde. It doesn't make sense. The witness is just an old lady. I don't think she's lying. On the other hand, what reason has the victim to give wrong description?  
\- Honestly, I can't imagine. The point is that our client is innocent and we have to prove it. Our job ends there. Don't care who is guilty too much. It's just a simple case, Isco said to James who was standing next to him with a pack of papers.  
\- Anyway, I need the documents to prepare a report.  
\- They're in my bag. Grab it, Isco pointed to his black bag which was on the coffee table.  
\- Here it is, Isco put out all his papers to find the right one. James's attention was caught by a black notebook with a silver sign. "A monster" was written in the front page. James opened the notebook and he read three lines. 

"I did something terrible in my early youth   
My mind went blank, I lost control   
I was just a little boy, I did not know "  
He recognized his boss' letters.

\- Let it down!!, Isco shouted and grabbed the black notebook from James' tanned hands when he noticed what the other man was holding.  
\- I'm sorry I...  
\- I didn't give you the permission to touch my stuff. Don't ever again take something without asking!  
\- Yes Sir, James' face got sad and he went slowly to his desk like a little puppy. Isco didn't talk to him for the rest of the day.

It was time to leave but after an emergency phone call, Isco begged James to stay for another hour to analyse the new case. The client needed legal advice soon and he would pay more money than the usual if he had what he asked as soon as possible. James' existence wasn't really essential. Actually, he did nothing but bringing a coffee to Isco. Turkish coffee without sugar.

When Isco finished his job, he went to James and asked him for his opinion.  
\- You really ask me?, James said surprised.  
\- Yes. Why?  
\- Because you are who you are and I am nobody.  
\- I always need reassurance.  
\- I can't believe you have insecurities. You look so confident and powerful. You always have everything under control, James said and he wondered if he passed the deadlines of a professional conversation.  
\- I'm not the person you think I am.  
\- Who are you then?  
\- You don't want to know.  
\- I do want. Before you drunk coffee without sugar. Why?  
\- It was just a coffee. Why do you ask about nonsense things?  
\- Cause I want to learn more about you. What you eat, what's your favourite colour, how you place your jacket on your chair. Everything!

James stood up from his chair and approached Isco. He almost noticed a tear in Isco's eye but he said nothing.  
\- Better stay away from me. For your own good, Isco said with a lower voice and returned to his desk.

_

The next morning, Isco didn't come to his office. James felt a bit disappointed when he opened the office's door and the other man wasn't there. Every morning James woke up excited because he knew he will meet him, his idol.

James was gazing outside of the window when a female voice interrupted his day dreaming.  
\- Mr Alarcón called, Daniela said. James turned his head automatically.  
\- And?  
\- He said we all have a day off today.  
\- What? Why?, James didn't want to go home.  
\- This day three years ago, Mr Alarcón won his first trial. He said we will celebrate as we do every year. A black Mercendes is waiting for us two outside. We're going to have a picnic!, Daniela said excited.  
\- Oh! Great! I'm going to take my stuff.  
\- James wait! You don't need your tie. Let me help you...

Daniela untied James' tie and unbottoned a couple of buttons of his light pink shirt. She put off his jacket too and placed her arms around his neck.  
Daniela was a beautiful brunette woman with curvs. She was wearing a yellow mini skirt with high heels and a white top which was fitting perfectly on her big chest.  
\- Daniela I...I....  
\- Shh! Calm down. Let me take care of you, she smiled sudectivly. Any other man wouldn't be able to reject her red meaty lips. But James did said no.  
\- Daniela hold on! You're a pretty and attractive woman but I don't feel anything for you.  
\- Are you in love with an other woman?, she asked annoyed. Nobody had ever rejected her beauty.  
\- No. Just find somebody else ok?, James left in rush.

_

The sun was shining and the park was full of flowers and trees. Lawyers from all over the building where Isco was working were there eating and drinking. Isco was laying under a tree alone. Daniela and James arrived soon and they went to the others. Daniela knew all of them and she was outgoing but James hadn't ever met before most of them. So, he introduced himself and went directly to Isco. Isco was so different without a serious suit. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. James laid next to him. He cut a little margarita from the ground and gave it to Isco.

\- This is for you, Isco took it confused.  
\- For me? Why? What did I do for you except of shouting?  
\- A lot. But, actually, this is for this special day. If I knew, I would buy you a gift.  
\- The best gift is you to be here, James blushed.  
\- Why don't you celebrate with the others? It's your day.  
\- No, it isn't. My first win came on September. Namely, after a month. I lied.  
\- So, what is all that about?  
\- This day before years, happened something I want to forget. But I can't. So, I must try to fix it.  
\- Why are you telling me all these? Why me?  
\- Because I....nevermind, Isco raised his eyes to the sky.  
\- I want you to come with me, Isco continued and stood up. James followed him.

They walked for a while until they arrived to a place hidden from high trees and sprouling. This place was dark and creepy. It was nothing but an old cemetery. James got scared. They were walking among graves. Isco stopped in front of a huge rock. He was silent.  
\- What are we doing here?, James asked scared.  
\- Shhh, Isco left on the rock the margarita which James gave him some minutes ago. James felt dizzy. He hates places like this one. He lost his senses and fell on the ground. Isco ran to him immediately.

\- James, James! Please wake up!, he made a technical breath to him and he found slowly his senses.  
\- What happened?, James asked weak.  
\- You lost your senses. Bless God you're ok. I got frightened a lot. Don't ever again do this to me!  
\- This place! I feel I've been here before. Why did you bring me here?  
\- Hey, calm down. It's okay. I promised to you that I'll never hurt you again, remember?, Isco hugged James tightly and kissed his forehead.  
\- But you do hurt me. Your mood changes constantly. Sometimes I can't understand you. Sometimes you show me a sensitive side of you like you do right now and then you're cold again. Every time I try to touch you, you move away from me like you hate me...  
\- I don't hate you. That's the problem, Isco interrupted his monologue.  
\- Why is this a problem? Why don't you set yourself free?  
\- James, you don't want this. I'm a bad person, Isco's face turned sad.  
\- I don't believe it, James approached him.  
\- Your mind deeply knows the truth about me.  
\- Yeah, I do know. I know that you hide yourself, your real character, from the public eye. But not from me, James stood up and made a step ahead.

Isco grabbed James' hand and leaded him deeper in the forest. They didn't go far away. They went into an old, almost ruined church. Isco's face got black. He acted really weird. He stopped at the centre of the church and raised his head to God. He prayed. James got closer to Isco. He touched Isco's cheek with his fingertips hesitated. Isco opened his eyes quickly.

\- No, don't move, James said.  
\- I was praying for you. I need you to be safe. This church has always been your shelter.  
\- I have...never been here before, James said confused and shrugged. Isco smiled a bit sadly  
\- Forgive me James.  
\- For what?  
\- You know.  
\- I don't, Isco lowered his sight disappointed.  
\- It would be easier if you remembered.  
\- I don't understand. You are so mysterious.  
\- You want me to be clearer? Then, what do you deeply feel about me?, James eyes got wide. He wasn't ready about thus question. He didn't even know what he feels.

\- I...I don't know. The only thing I know is that seven years ago I mentally died. And now I feel alive again because of you. I admire you, you are my idol and I wanna be a person like you.  
\- You don't...  
\- Don't say anything! I owe you my life. I came back from the death. YOU brought me. All these years I've been pretending I was fine. I had believed I did restarted my life. No! It was just a lie I needed to believe. But now I live. I live when I am with you.  
Isco bursted into tears and grabbed James' shoulders.  
\- Please forgive me! Forgive me, he said crying. James closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on Isco's lips.

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please COMMENT!! It would be very helpful to improve myself and it could make me very happy :-*   
> Next update, I hope during the weekend. But I am not sure cause I am pretty busy. So in other case, new chapter next week :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry!! I had free time after a long time and had prepared the third chap but of course I caught a cold! Anyway, here it is. A normal chapter before the great and dramatic finale!!  
> English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though.  
> Enjoy it :-)

Earlier than usual, James was already in the office waiting for Isco. Daniela tried to seductive him once again but this time James was clear. He told her he wasn't interested in her because....  
....because he was in love with another person! Of course Daniela didn't accept it. She said that she would find out whoever this person is just to understand why didn't prefer her.

When Isco arrived, James closed the door behind them and locked it.  
\- You can't leave like you did in the church yesterday, James said.  
\- James, what do you want from me? And what are all those margaritas on my desk?, Isco pointed to the flowers.  
\- The flowers are for you. This time my gift is because you are my angel. Because you make me feel alive again.  
\- James...  
\- Why do you avoid your feelings? I can see it in your eyes.  
\- I just want you to be happy. I can't hurt you.  
\- You make me happy by being in my life, Isco. Why do you always say that you have hurt me? You have not. Exactly the opposite, actually.

James put his arms around Isco's neck and started to play with his hair.  
\- I'm a bad person. I have done terrible things in the past. What if I lose control with you again? You deserve better. Find somebody better than me.  
\- For the God of shake Isco!, James said louder, I want YOU. And I know you want it too. Just admit it.  
\- Okay, you're right. I do have feekings for you. But...  
\- No buts! I don't care about your past or the future. You may even be right and you are a bad person. But who knows? The point is that I love you and this is what matters to me. So kiss me!

Isco put his hands on James' face and kissed him violently, with desire. His tongue looked for James' one desperately. They were kissing passionate when Isco lowered his right hand to James' perfect round butt and the Colombian ended the kiss.  
\- Not yet. I'm sorry, I'm not ready for this, James touched Isco's forehead with his own.  
\- It's alright. I won't do anything you don't want to. Okay?  
James nodded and kissed Isco again.

_

It was a shiny Sunday morning. James woke up with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe what happened the previous day. Isco kissed him! He did kissed him! And he said he has feelings for him. James felt sixteen again. He felt he had a second chance in life. He could live what he didn't as a teenager boy.

James got out of his apartment when he got dressed and drove with his new car to Isco's house. He knocked the door excited and hugged the man who opened the door tightly.  
\- Good morning my boss!, James grinned.  
\- Good morning handsome, Isco was surprised. He never had experienced how it is to be in a relationship after his school years.  
\- May I come in?  
\- Sure.

James got inside and comforted himself on Isco's black couch. Most of the items were black. Even the walls were dark grey. The house was pretty depressive.  
\- So, what do you want us to do today?  
Isco said with two cups of coffee and sat next to James.  
\- Nothing special. Hanging out, James kissed the Spaniard.

After some hours of chatting and listening to music the two men ended cooking and laughing at James' cooking abilities. He managed to burn everything! Fortunately for them Isco knew how to cook and they didn't sturve. But James got the fantastic idea Isco to feed him with closed eyes. Of course, he became a mess and his T-shirt got dirty.  
\- Damn, look at me!, James grimaced and pointed to his clothes. Isco burst into laughter.  
\- It was your idea honey. Let me help you. Isco cleaned his boyfriend's face up which was covered with food and sent him to his bedroom to wear a other T-shirt of his own.

James stood up in front of the wardrobe and touched Isco's clothes. He leaned closer and started to smell them. He felt like an idiot but he didn't care. Then he started swearing because all the clothes were black, grey or blue and he liked bright colours. Among the dark clothes he found a red jacket and his eyes got wide.

\- Isco??, he shouted shocked. He got sweaty.  
\- What? Do you need help to change?, Isco teased him when he was walking through the hallway. He stopped when he saw James holding into his hands the red jacket.  
\- Where did you find it?, James turned around in order to have eye contact with his boyfriend.  
\- Um, it is a gift, Isco said quieter and took it immediately from the Colombian's hands.  
\- I'm gonna find you something else, he continued.  
\- No! I want this. Please, he interrupted him.  
\- It' summer and it must be one size smaller than the one you wear.  
\- I know. I still want it. Please!  
\- Okay, I'll turn on the air conditioning.

Both of them have acted weird for the rest of the day. They didn't talk much. In the evening they laid on Isco's bed and watched a movie in TV which Isco had in his bedroom. Isco had his arms around James who was still wearing the red jacket. He fell asleep before the end of the movie. Isco turned off the TV and slept too.

'No. No! Let me go! Help! Heeeeelp!', James woke up sweaty. Isco turned on the lamp at his right. James fell in Isco's hug crying.  
\- Shhh. It's ok, it's ok, Isco tried to comfort him.  
\- Isco don't leave me, James said with his broken voice.  
\- I'm here my love. I'm here. It was just a nightmare. It's gone.  
\- I have the same dream every night. It's not gone.  
\- I'll push it away, babe. I'll push it away. You have nothing to be afraid of. I want you to move here with me. I will hug you every night and you will be protected. Do you agree?  
\- Yes. Yes. I feel safe only in your arms.  
Isco kissed him and hugged him tightly. He felt awkward because that was ironic. Only if James knew!

_

The next two months James didn't have a nightmare ever again. He had moved to Isco's permanently. He even changed the decoration. He made the house brighter and happier and Isco really liked it. He liked everything on James. When Isco kissed James for the first time, he had decided to make the Colombian feel happy. And now he could see he did it. But from this relationship they were both winners. Isco started to live a healthy life. He understood that past is past and he has the right to be happy too. He became a better person. James made him.

_

A common day in work. Isco was busy by studying some legal papers. James had to be busy too but the way Isco was biting his pen had caught his attention.  
\- Isco?  
\- Mmm?  
\- Isco?  
\- What?, he raised his head.  
\- I think...I love you, James blushed a bit as Isco smiled.  
\- Me too, Isco stared to James.  
\- No, say it. I want to hear it.  
\- James, you know I'm not the kind of person who expresses his feelings. I've never told that to anybody, so when I found the courage to say it out loud, I will mean it with my whole heart.  
\- Oh, so you don't feel it at the moment, James was disappointed.

Isco directed to James and touched his right cheek.  
\- You are the best that happened to me. I just keep these words for a special occasion.  
Isco kissed James passionate. He pressed his lips on James' who separated his lips and let his boss explore his mouth with his tongue. They kissed with desire for each other and love. Definitely, this was pure love. True love.  
\- Isn't this enough?, Isco breathed against James' swollen lips.  
\- How can I say no this moment?  
And he kissed him again.

_

\- Tonight?  
\- Yes. I'm going to take us the tickets for Malaga and take care of some stuff. I am sure you will love Malaga. It's great this season!  
Isco kissed James' forehead and left the office.

Daniela appeared in front of James with an expression of disgution right after Isco left in rush. She threw some papers on James' desk angrily and she directed to James furious. She grabbed his ass and tried to unzip James' pants. James was being forced to slap her in order to push her away.

\- What the hell are you doing?, James screamed.  
\- Isn't this what you like? What am I asking? Of course not! You prefer a cock into your ass!, Daniela felt annoyed and disgusted.  
\- How...what are you talking about?, James had no clue how she knew.  
\- I saw you! You and our fucking boss!  
\- When? A minute ago or....  
\- Yesterday evening into his car. You were making out.  
She felt ridiculous. How did he dare to choose a man instead of her?  
\- Daniela, I'm sorry but it's not my fault if you were expecting things from me. I was clear with you.  
\- Nobody rejects me! Especially for a man! Except of the case you want only his bank account.  
\- Of course not! I love him! And it's not about you. It's just that I prefer guys. I don't like women. That's all.  
\- Still. I AM A QUEEN!! NOBODY REJECTS ME!! You will pay for it! Tell your lover that I'm not gonna work for him anymore.  
\- Daniela...  
\- You will pay James!

_

\- ....and didn't say anything more?  
\- Nope. She was furious, Isco nodded and James leaned closer to him.  
\- Let's forget it. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want you!, Isco said and left a wet line of soft kisses to his boyfriend's neck. James moaned at the touch of Isco's lips on his skin and his cock became half hard for the first time after years. He couldn't believe that he truly wanted to have sex. He had forgot that feeling. However, he needed to be 100% sure that he was ready for this. Isco didn't press him to have sex not even for once. He was waiting patiently until James is ready.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment. Isco went to open the door and returned with two glasses of champagne and a margarita. He sat on the bed of the luxurious hotel again and offered one glass to James.  
\- To my beautiful boyfriend. The person that changed my life to better. Literally, Isco made a propose and James grinned.  
\- This margarita is for you. I want you to keep it until I give you a new one, Isco gave the flower to the Colombian and he approached the Spaniard more in order to press a kiss on his lips again. Malaga is a marvellous city but they both love cuddling. They stayed on the bed almost the whole weekend. Just cuddling. It was refreshing for both of them.

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, one more chapter!! The best chapter!!  
> Please, guys, comments!!  
> Next update this weekend!! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end! The last and best chapter *personal opinion * is here! Let's learn what is really going on in this story.  
> English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Enjoy it. It is the last one :-)

On Monday morning, they were back to work. They had a lot of stuff to take care of after Daniela's decision to leave. But they would celebrate their three months as a couple anyway.

James left the office earlier than usual. He had prepared something special for Isco. He was excited about his surprise. Isco returned home late in evening only when the Colombian gave him the permission. Isco was looking forward to seeing what was his boyfriend's gift. For some reason he was feeling nervous. By the time James had left the office, he couldn't focus on and when he called him to "invite" him home, Isco left in hurry. He even forgot his bag and his coat there.

When Isco unlocked his door house, he stayed with an open mouth. Low lightening coming from aromatic cundles and margaritas everywhere. A pace of rose petals was spreading down on the floor from the door to the bedroom. Isco found a card with a note when he looked right down on his feet. "Follow the roses", it was written. Isco obeyed and walked straight to his bedroom. He opened the door slowly and found James half naked laying on the king sized bed which was covering from bright blue solten sheets. James nodded to Isco to join him. The Spaniard approached James and stared to his muscled body for a while. He leaned and stayed only centemeters away from James' face. He could feel his breath against his lips.  
\- Are you sure?, Isco asked gently.is own h  
\- Absolutely, James replied and pulled him down to kiss him passionate.

Isco was above James kissing him hungrily and sucking his tongue. James unbottoned Isco's white shirt and take it off in a shift move. His six pack abs were exposed. Isco burnt his head into James' neck. James couldn't help but moaned. The other man lowered his lips even more and bit James' right nipple. His lover was unable to keep a groan and scratched Isco's back with his nails. Isco slided his hand into James' pants and felt his already hard cock under his fingers. The Colombian bit his lower lip to avoid screaming due to Isco's touch. Then he pulled out his hand and move it into his own pants to reveal hard cock. He pressed his dick on James' and suddenly the other man pulled back himself terrified and started putting on his clothes.

\- You! It was you!, James said with a trembling voice and Isco's face got blank.  
\- James, please..., Isco put on his clothes too and tried to approach him.  
\- No! Don't touch me!  
James yelled tears rolling from his eyes.  
\- James, I'm not that man. Please look at me. I'm not the same man. I would never hurt you!  
\- Don't dare to follow me, James cried out and left the room in panic. Isco ran after him.  
\- James, please, listen to me. I'm NOT that man. You know me.  
James ignored him completely.  
\- James don't leave! I LOVE YOU!!  
Isco shouted and that caught the other man's attention who stood for a moment in front of the door but after some seconds, he opened it and left crying.

Isco grabbed a random item and threw it at the other corner of the living room. He fell on his knees broken. It was his fault. He would never forgive himself.

_

James was running through the crowded streets of Madrid while it was raining. He was...lost. Somehow he arrived at the building where he worked. He decided to go in for some reason. He unlocked with his keys and turned on the light of his office. He started searching for nothing specific like a maniac. He threw things all over the room and stopped only when he found Isco's black bag on the floor. James stared at it for a moment and then looked for that black notebook once he had found into it. He took it into his hands and sat on Isco's chair. He also found a bottle of whisky that Isco had hidden. He took a big sip of alcohol and opened the notebook at the second page. He wasn't sure what he believed was written.

" Dear Diary,

I met a young boy in the club yesterday night. He must have must have been a tourist. I'm not sure. He was 15 or 16 years old. Too young. I danced with him despite his age though. He was drunk and I took advantage of it. I knew it was wrong, because I had to be the adult who would put him into a taxi and let him go. But I didn't. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen! I wanted him so badly! After many drinks, he disappeared. I left too as I didn't find him. I took a random bus and stopped it in the middle of nowhere. I walked through the bushes not understanding where I was or where I wanted to go. Five minutes of walking and I was officially lost. And then I saw him. The boy from the club. A gag of older boys dropped him down and drove their motorbikes laughing at him. They found it funny to throw a young boy in a cemetery who obviously had no clue where he was.

I waved at him but he didn't recognize me. He had drunk a lot. Not as I had though. I went over him and hugged him from behind. I scared him. He shouted to me to let him go. I didn't. I started sucking his neck and with my right hand I grabbed his ass and then slashed it. I dropped him down on his knees and arms. He struggled to leave but I was stronger than him. With one shift move his pants and underwear were at his ankles. I placed my right arm around his waist to hold him steady and with my left hand I look for his cock. He screamed to me to let him go. He was crying and begging but I was too focus on satisfying myself. I set free my hard thick cock instead and pressed it against his entrance. I fucked him hard and he was crying out from pain! He was screaming and he was fighting with all his strength until he had no other power,mentally and physically. He was suffering. I could see it on his face. He was certainly a virgin. He was young and so tight. But I fucked him again and again. My logic was replaced by a sicky instinct created from alcohol. Soon I fell asleep my body stuck on his.

When I woke up and realized what I had done, I got frightened. How could I? What kind of monster am I? No, it was just a nightmare. No! I can't have hurt a child in this way! No! After the first shock I took him into my arms and moved him deeper in the forest where I found an almost ruined church. I moved him into the building and placed him on the ground. I found some kind of priest's clothing and took care of the boy in order to him not to caught a cold. He had already enough problems to deal with. I tried to find some water too. And I did it. In the yard there was a sink. I used a golden cup which I found in the temple and gathered some water. I washed the boy and clean him up. I made sure he was safe and left. The same time I found a phone, I called the police anonymously and told them where the boy was. I knew where the area was. The previous night I just couldn't recognize the place or anything else.

The first few hours I was blaming the alcohol but as the hours were passing I started feeling even more guilty. I had ruined somebody's life.  
I had took his innocence cruelly. His childhood. Okay, he was a teenager. Still a child though. At the afternoon I returned at that cemetery where the monster I am got exposed. I found the red jacket the boy was wearing. I kept it as a reminder of the monster I deeply -not so deeply- am. I will never forgive myself. I..."

James closed the notebook and threw it away. He couldn't read anymore. The images he always had became stronger. He just sat there blank face and drunk all the bottle of whisky. He fell asleep.

_

James started to wake up slowly because of the shaking. He tried to turn his body a bit but something was holding him steady. When he opened his eyes, he realized that it was the seatbelt which was bothering him to move. He sat on the seat normally and he saw Isco next to him driving the car.  
\- Whar are you doing? Where are we going? Stop the car now!, James shouted.  
\- Shh, we're almost there, Isco replied and looked at him through the mirror.  
\- Drop me off now! I don't want to go anywhere with you!  
Isco stopped got off the car and went to open James' door too. He offered his hand to the Colombian.  
\- Come with me. Don't be scared. I won't hurt you, Isco said and James grabbed his pretended hand hesitantly. He followed the other man without saying anything until they arrived at the church where they exchanged their first kiss. Isco stood at the centre of the temple and prayed as he had done the previous time James stared at him and talked only when Isco was done.

\- Why did you bring me here?  
\- This place was always your shelter. I guess you read the...yeah, Isco felt embarrassed seeing James half angry half sad expression.  
\- You didn't answer to my question.  
\- James, I have no excuses. I could blame the alcohol but I won't. I'm sorry. Of course this doesn't change the situation. I'm not the person who hurt you. That person died the same night. I...I love you! I undoubtedly love you. You are the best that happened to me. I don't wanna lose you. I need you in my life. But I will never again put my needs above you. And because I love you, I won't fight for you. I better let you go. To find the prince you thought you found in me. I better set you free and give you up. Just wave and say goodbye and let you live. Without a monster like me

\- So this is a goodbye? The last time I see you in my life?  
\- Yes. Goodbye James. You can go.  
\- Not yet, Daniela said and joined the two men holding a gun between her spread arms.  
\- Daniela, what are you doing?, James said afraid cause he was her goal.  
\- I warned you. You will pay for preferring him instead of me.  
\- You will kill me because I don't want you? Are you crazy?? And we're not a couple anymore anyway!!, James got frightened.  
\- Daniela, you can't kill because he doesn't have feelings for you! You can have any other man for the love of God!, Isco shouted terrified.  
\- Of course not. I'm not the crazy woman who is jealous to death for a man! But I will do everything for your bank account boss!, Daniela smiled evilly.  
\- What you mean?, Isco asked confused.  
\- Well, you don't have relatives. When you die all your money are mine. Don't you remember the paper you signed?  
\- Last Christmas. Right, Isco whispered.  
\- Exactly. When you two became a couple, do you know what I realized? If you create a family, I will lose your money. To sum up, with you two as a couple, I lose a cute boyfriend and almost 1 million euros. Let's revenge for the first one then and save the second. Thank you for your money Mr Alarcón. I am really grateful.

Daniela pressed the trigger on and shot on Isco but James ran quickly in front of him and he was finally the one who accepted the bullet.  
\- NO!!  
Isco screamed and fell on his knees to see if James was still alive. Daniela let the gun drop on the floor and left in panic. That shouldn't have happened. She ran as fast as she could but when she reached the traffic roads of the big city, a car hit her. The speed limit was high in that street, so... She didn't survive.

James was still breathing. The bullet found him under his heart. He was bleeding. Isco called an ambulance immediately but minutes were passing and it wasn't there.  
\- Come on my baby! Hold on!, the doctors will be here soon, Isco kissed James' forehead.  
\- Honey...I forgive you..., James said with a weak voice.  
\- We'll talk about that later sweetie, okay?  
\- No, I...don't have...much time.  
\- Don't say that. You will live!  
\- Look at my right pocket...in my jeans, Isco obeyed and took off of James' pocket the margarita he had given him in Malaga and a silver ring. He stared at James shocked.

\- The night I had prepared, James made a pause for two seconds, it wasn't just about sex...I would ask you...if you wanted to...marry me...  
\- Yes! I want to marry you and I will. You will live my love!, James smiled faintly.  
\- You make me the most happy person in the world. I wouldn't change even a minute of my life. That was my fate. I leave but I'm happy. I had everything I would ever want...I..., James got paler, ...I met you...it deserved...  
\- James, please, no, you will live, no, open your eyes!  
\- I love you Isco, James closed his eyes.  
\- I love you too James, Isco said and burst into tears. James curved his lips into a smile and let himself go.

Isco sreamed from pain. The love of his life was dead! He had lost everything! His life didn't have sense anymore. He was screaming and crying when he saw Daniela's gun on the ground. He took it into his hands. He leaned above James, stared at him for one last time and kissed his lips. He laid next to him, placing his head on James' chest. He raised his hand and put the gun on his crotaff. He stopped crying.  
\- I'm coming my love, Isco said and pressed the trigger on.

_

After two minutes, the ambulance arrived. The doctors just reassured the death of the two young men. Both of them didn't have close relatives in life. Only a couple of friends. Their collogues of the office took care of their funeral. The people who found them dead suggested to bury the two men together in the cemetery which was close to that church. This happened in the end. They decided one grave for both next to a big rock where there were lot of margaritas planted. They said it was the perfect place. Well, it really was!

_

Things that happen stab our life forever. Our past is responsible for the person we are. Everything that happens has a purpose. In the end what matters is you to have lived a great life. I have done everything I wanted. I'm not sad because the end is coming. I'm happy for what I have succeeded and all the great moments I spent. It deserved. And who knows? Maybe there is a heaven after life.

_

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dieing to know what you think!!! So please tell me!! Comment!!  
> I want to thank all of you who read, left kudos and commented!! Your support is my motivation to write more and improve myself. So, thank you :-*

**Author's Note:**

> So... What do you think my friends?? What did you like, what you didn't, what do you expect for the continue.... Any predictions? Any theories?  
> I have to say that there isn't enough Jamisco (my favourite couple here), so I am going to write more about them. It's a promise for the fans of Jamisco, even though my program doesn't permit me.  
> Next update after a week. I hope ;-)


End file.
